In recent years, as information processing systems hold more prominent positions as the foundation of corporate activities and social infrastructures, various technologies have been developed with the objective of promptly detecting the occurrence of a failure in these information processing systems, or analyzing the root cause of the failure that occurred and taking prompt corrective actions, and these technologies are being applied to the operation/management service of systems. In addition, in recent years, the importance of the proactive failure detection technology of attempting to predict a failure, prior to the occurrence of such a failure, is attracting attention.
As a technology related to this kind of proactive failure detection, for instance, there is the technology disclosed in PTL 1. This technology relates to a system for predicting the occurrence of an important event in a computer cluster, and is specifically a hybrid prediction system that predicts the occurrence of a failure by inputting information such as an event log and a system parameter log into a model based on the Bayesian network.